Don't Take The Girl
by FrozenTearDrops
Summary: One-shot, Song fic to Tim Mcgraw's- Don't take the girl. Read it and review. SAD!


Ok guys this is a song fic! The story doesn't exactly go with the song lyrics all the way just more of the chorus ok??? Does that make sense? I guess you'll have to read to find out huh? Please review! This is after the war takes place and Voldermort is defeated along witht he rest of the deatheaters.  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
  
when he was eight years old.  
  
a little girl came through the front gate  
  
holding a fishing pole.  
  
Draco stood on the Hogwarts grounds with his friends out by the lake. Today was the best day to go swimming and everyone from all the houses was taking advantage of it. That is, except a brown haired girl who sat by the lake shore staring at all her fellow classemates jumping and playing around. Draco knew right away it was Hermione Granger. But That didn't stop him from jumping in the lake and having a good time with his fellow Slytherins.   
  
His dad looked down and smiled  
  
said we can't leave her behind  
  
son I know you don't want her to go  
  
but someday you'll change your mind.  
  
Draco had just came up for air when he heard his name. He turned around and saw Pansy with Granger by the lakes shore. Great whats going on now He thought.   
  
"What is it Pansy?" I asked her.  
  
"Well me and Hermione were wondering if you wanted to go over to the other side of the lake and get a marco polo game going. It's some muggle game that Hermone told me about and it sounds like-" She asked but was cut off.  
  
" No, I'm not playing anything with Granger. What were you thinking asking me that Pansy? When did you start hanging around HER anyways?" Draco now questioned.  
  
"Every since ME and HER became FRIENDS!! That when. You really need to get over appearances Draco. Voldermorts gone, your father is gone, everyone who was against muggleborns is gone. We are free to do what we want now. Hang out with who we want. I know you didn't want to be a deatheater and now you know your not going to be. Start having some fun." Pansy said and walked away with Hermione at her side.   
  
And Johnny said  
  
take Jimmy Johnson  
  
take Tommy Thompson  
  
take my best friend Bo-  
  
take anybody that you want as  
  
long as she don't go  
  
take any boy in the world  
  
daddy please- don't take the girl.  
  
Draco to Pansy's advice to heart. Even though he never knew it would lead him to what he had always wanted but never had. Love.  
  
Same old boy   
  
same sweet girl  
  
ten years down the road  
  
he held her tight and kissed her lips  
  
in front of the picture show.  
  
Draco sat with his arm around Hermione watching the muggle movie. The wind coming through the window of the car. A loose hair flew into Hermione's eye and he reached up and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
" Mya you know I love you right?" He wispered in her ear using her pet name he had given her so long ago.  
  
" No, I dont think I do. Care to refresh my memory?" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Wouldn't mind if I do." He said as he kissed her like never before. It wasn't rough but gental and full of passion and need. They could have gone on forever but their perfect kiss was ruined by a deadly intruder.  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
  
grabbed her by the arm  
  
said if you do what I tell you to do  
  
there won't be any harm.  
  
" Dont move and no one gets hurt." Said a guy with a black ski mask said. He opened the door and grabbed Hermione by the arm, bringing her to her feet. Placing a black revolver to her head.  
  
" Leave her alone if you hurt her I swear-" Draco said but was cut off.  
  
"What I do to her is up for me to decide. Now give me your wallet!!" The man screamed.  
  
" NO GET YOUR HANDS-" Draco screamed but was interrupted again but not by the man. By Hermione  
  
"Draco. Just listen to him, please." Hermione said in a wisper.  
  
"Listen to your girlfriend she's right. Her life is in your hands." The masked man said in an all serious tone.  
  
And Johnny said  
  
take my money,  
  
take my wallet,  
  
take my credit cards.  
  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,  
  
here's the keys to my car  
  
mister give it a whirl  
  
but please-don't take the girl.  
  
Draco took out his wallet and handed it to the man. Luckily it had only muggle money and muggle things in it.   
  
" Give me your watch." The man said gabbing for it.  
  
" NO! Its the only thing I have left of my childhood." Draco bellowed pulling his arm out of the masked man's grasp.  
  
The man tightened his grip on Hermione causing her to choke.   
  
" I said give me the watch." The man said in a deadly wisper.  
  
Draco took of his watch and handed to the man who snatched it away. The man then gave one final choke to Hermione and oushed hee back into the car causing her to hit her head on the dash board and fall into unconsiousness. Draco took Hermiones limp body in his arms and held her to his chest.  
  
" I'll be takin' her purse too. Thanks for doing business with you fine people." The man said in a sarcastic way and ran out of site.   
  
Draco cryed as he rocked Hermione's body back until she came to.  
  
"Draco?" She wispered.  
  
"Oh my god Mya. Your ok I thought I lost you." Draco cryed while tears fell down his cheeks. It was now time for Hermione to hold Draco and comfort him.  
  
Same old boy  
  
same sweet girl  
  
five years down the road.  
  
There's gonna be a little one  
  
and she says it's time to go.  
  
"DRACO!!" Hermione yelled. Draco rushed upstairs to meet his wife out of bed.  
  
"Mya get back into bed. Your supposed to be getting rest. You know what the docter said. You supposed to stay off your feet until it's time to for you to go into labor." Draco failed to notice the puddle of water at Hermione's feet.  
  
" Draco, My water broke." Was all she said before she fainted. Draco with his seeker refkexes caught her body before she hit the ground.  
  
" MYA!!!" He screamed.  
  
Docter says the baby's fine  
  
but you'll have to leave  
  
cause his momma's fading fast.  
  
and Johnny hit his knees  
  
and there he prayed.  
  
Draco sat in the waiting room worried to death about his wife and his unborn child.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy?" A voice said. He looked up to the docter in the doorway. He rushed to him.  
  
" MYA? Wheres Mya? Is she ok? The baby, did she have the baby?" He said Frantically.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy calm down please. She's had the baby."  
  
" OH THANK GOD!!" Draco screamed letting out all his worry.  
  
" But, Hermione is having some trouble." He said in a low voice. Draco turned back to the docter.  
  
" What do you mean trouble. Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked tears filling his once joyful eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I dont think Hermione is going to make it. I'll leave you alone now." And the docter walked out.  
  
"No no NO! This can't be happening." He screamed.  
  
Draco dropped to his knees and cried his heart out.   
  
" GOD please O' please let her make I NEED HER. She's my everything. Our baby needs a mom. Please lord let her live." Draco prayed while putting his head in his hands.  
  
" Please let her live." He wispered.  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
  
take the heart from my chest.  
  
I'll gladly take her place  
  
if you'll let me  
  
make this my last request.  
  
Take me out of this world  
  
God please-don't take the girl.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy" A nurse said coming inot the waiting room.  
  
" Is she ok?" Was the first thing Draco could think of to say.  
  
"No, she's not looking to good and she requests for you to be there." The nurse said.  
  
Draco ran to Hermiones room. He entered to find Hermione laying hooked up to many different machines. She was holding a bundle of blankets that held the baby.  
  
" Mya?" She turned to look at him.  
  
" Come here Draco." Hermione said pointing to a chair next to her bed. Draco sat in a chair placed by the bed. " Draco, meet you new daughter." She smiled and handed him the baby.  
  
The little bundle was asleep. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the res tof her mother's features.  
  
"What's her name?" He asked in awe still looking at the baby in his arms.  
  
" I haven;t names her yet." She anwsered.  
  
"Mya why didnt you name her?" Draco said finally looking Hermione in the eye.  
  
"I wanted your consent." she said eyes full of tears.  
  
" What do you have in mind?" He asked her.  
  
"Aurora virginia Malfoy." She said voice hoarse.  
  
"It's beautiful. God shes beautiful. I love you so much Mya. You've made me the happiest man alive." He looked back to Hermione.   
  
"I love you too." she said leaning over to kiss him. As there lips touched Aurora felt the need to wake up and see her new daddy. Draco broke away from Hermione and smiled at the little girl in his arms as she grinned back at him. He played with her for quite sometime before she feel asleep in his arms. To tired to giggle once more.  
  
Draco stood up to lay the baby back into her plastic crib near the door. He gently lay her down as if afraid that she might break. He then gently bent down to kiss her head. When he stood up to turn around he heard Hermione's heart moniter start to slow down. He ran back to Hermione. Her Eyes were closed and her breathing was in gasps.  
  
"Draco." She said in a whisper. " Take care of Aurora for me."  
  
" No Hermione fight it! Aurora need's a mother and I need you Hermione. Fight it!" He yelled holding onto her hand. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
" Draco I love you. Tell Aurora that I love her to." She took in a sharp breath. " I'll. Always. Be. With. You." She breathed her last breath as the heart monitor went dead. Draco let go of her hand and ran out of the room.  
  
" Oh my god! NURSE! NURSE!" He rushed out of the room. " HELP!!"  
  
The nurses and docter ran into the room. A nurse held back Draco as he tried to enter the room. The pain would be to much to handle and she sent him to the waiting room. 20 minutes later the docter came back to the waiting room. Draco looked up through his teared eyes. Questions written all over his face. The docter shook his head no. " Im sorry but she didn't make it. I'm sorry."  
  
Draco fell to his knees. The love of his life was now gone. He cried like no man cried before that night. Knowing that he never again was going to see his precious Mya smile or laugh again.  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
  
when he was eight years old.  
  
A/n- Hey I hope you guys like. It's a really long song fic I know. But I just had to. I cried while I wrote it. So you might shed a tear or two. I'm think of writing a one-shot sequel 6 years into the future. Yes, No? Tell me peoples!  
  
Amber 


End file.
